


We Rule The World

by Bootsrcool



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #StonerScilesDay2016, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Getting high, M/M, Smoking Sex and Love, Stoner Sciles Day, Weed, first time everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure this is gonna be alright?” Scott asked nervously for the hundredth time. </p>
<p>Stiles and Scott saw how chill Jackson was last week and decided they want to get high. This is how that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Rule The World

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. 
> 
> Enjoy!~

“Are you sure this is gonna be alright?” Scott asked nervously for the hundredth time. 

Stiles sighed as he pulled into the parking lot where they were meeting a ‘friend’. “It’ll be fine. People do it all the time. Have you noticed how many kids at school are stoned everyday in class?”

“Yeah, but we’re not them,” Scott said as he fiddled with his share of cash, a 20 dollar bill.

“That's right,” Stiles said, patting his shoulder. “But did you notice how Jackson was last week? He didn't even snark at me once.”

“So?” Scott shrugged.

“We need to get into whatever has Jackson so chill he didn't even throw insults at us during gym class.” Stiles stated matter of factly. 

Scott sighed as they parked the car two spots away from the donation bins at the back of the supermarket parking lot. They stayed quiet for the next 10 minutes before a car pulled up in the spot next to them on Scott's side. The guy rolled down his window and Scott hurried to do the same.

“Hey.” The ‘friend’ spoke, leaning out his window a little. “How much do you boys want?”

Stiles passed Scott his own 20 and Scott showed the guy the cash. “Whatever this will buy us.” Scott said with faux confidence. 

“40? That’ll get ya an eighth.” The guy pulls out a bagful of weed and started separating it.

“Uh, no way. 40 will get us at least a quarter. Dude, don't try ripping with me,” Stiles said, looking over to the guy with his don't fuck with me face. He may only be 16, but he learned well from his dad’s coworkers when they were teaching him what to do about bullies without getting in trouble. Scott backed him right up with his Scott Mccall is disappointed in you face.

“Fuck man, fine. But you gotta cough up the extra 5 for a full quarter.”

“What about the 40, plus a coupon for 5 bucks off any 10 dollar purchase at Mcdonald's?” Stiles bargained, pulling a piece of paper out of his glove compartment and waving the coupon in the air.

“Alright, deal,” the guy said. Scott passed the money over and the stoner threw the bag through the windows. “Nice doin’ business with ya. Come back if you ever want more.” 

“Thanks,” Scott said, nodding to him as Stiles threw the Jeep in reverse and started driving to the preserve. 

“See? That wasn't so bad. That was probably the worst part cause he could have been one of those assholes that wouldn’t budge with price, or he could have shot us, or-”

“Got it Stiles. Thank you.” Scott interrupted him, looking green. 

“Hey man. It's fine. We’re gonna try some now and we can make the rest of it last for the next month at least.” Stiles reassured. 

They pulled up to a spot in the woods that overlooked the town. Scott and Stiles had been coming here for a year now. They biked up here before they could drive and had hung out, studying or relaxing. Tonight they were doing both.

They jumped out of the jeep, walking over to the cliff where they sat on a smooth rock. Stiles pulled out the necessities; thin papers, a grinder, some cardboard for filters and a Bic. Scott handed over the bag of weed. “You know how to do this, right?” 

“Of course I do!” Stiles said, looking taken aback. “What do you take me for?”

“Sorry! I know you research everything, I’m just,” Scott trailed off, running his hands through his hair roughly.

“Nervous? Don't be.” Stiles said, pulling out two papers. “Now watch the master at work.”

Stiles put a small bundle of the marijuana in the grinder and started working that for a few moments before opening it back up and dumping the contents in his palm. He carefully lined it up in the middle of the paper and used his skinny fingers to his advantage, almost expertly rolling the joint, twisting the end. Then he inserted the makeshift filter and held it up to Scott. “Tada!”

“Wow! And you never did this before?” Scott asked in awe, taking the beautifully made joint in his hand.

“Nope! Now wait until I make one for me, then we can try it out!” Stiles told his Bro, going through the motions to make himself a joint. Once he had his ready, he quickly lit Scott's before lighting his own. “Ready?” At Scott's nod, Stiles counted, “One, two, three.”

They both inhaled, letting the smoke fill their lungs. Scott started coughing first before taking another hit. “Wow.”

“Hmm,” Stiles hummed, puffing away. “This is good. I’m good,” He said. “Are you okay? With your asthma and everything?” 

Scott nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. Just hit me hard at first.” He pulled the joint back to his lips. “This is really good.”

“Yeah,” Stiles replied. They sat in silence for a bit. “Dude, we should have done this months ago. I have never felt so chill and focused!”

“Doesn't pot help with ADHD?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, I was reading some articles about it last week.” Stiles said. He got up and walked over to the jeep, bringing back some snacks and pop. He ripped open a bag of Doritos and started consuming them.

“Dude! You are so prepared!” Scott exclaimed, grabbing the box of chocolate granola bars.

“‘Course Scotty. Did you expect any less?”

“Nope,” Scott said seriously before bursting out into giggles.

“You think I’m funny?” Stiles said in mock outrage. “I’ll show you funny.”

Scott shrieked as Stiles threw all his weight on him, pinning him down before the torture started: tickling.

“AH! STILES, PLEASE!” Scott cried in uncontrollable laughter. “I GIVE! MERCY! MERCY!” 

Stiles collapsed on top of Scott, laughing. He reached above Scott's head to where they dropped their jointed, taking a puff off of his before holding Scott’s to his mouth. Scott parted his lips and Stiles sat the butt of the joint on his bottom lip. He smiled down at his best friend as he closed his mouth around it, inhaling. A moment later, Stiles rolled off Scott, laying on his back.

“This is nice,” Scott said, breaking the silence as they finish the smokes.

Stiles hummed, leaning back before sitting up yelping. “Ow! A rock should never be wedged against the human body like that!” 

Scott burst out laughing as Stiles rubbed the soreness out of his ass. “We should get going anyways.”

Scott stumbled to his feet, reaching out to steady Stiles as he stood up and almost fell over right away before they made their way to the jeep.

“Are you sure you can drive?” Scott asked, buckling his seatbelt.

“Pretty sure I can.” Stiles started the jeep and drove slowly through the woods. When they got on the road, Stiles hands were steady and drove like he does every day. They safely got to Scott's house where they were crashing for the night. Scott's mom was working the backshift and wouldn't be home before they would be gone.

“Do you have a hiding place?” Scott asked as they stumbled up to his room. Stiles hummed, walking over to Scott's bookshelf. He pulled out an old french to english dictionary, hardcover.

“Tomorrow we’ll hollow this out and keep it there. This means you need to start dusting you're bookshelf though.” Scott made a face before agreeing. 

They got ready for bed, opening the window all the way because it felt like it was a furnace in there! They fell asleep soon enough.

 

 

 

 

“Arg!” Stiles sat up and started stripping off his clothes. 

“Whats wrong?” Scott asked quickly, searching the room for anything that was the cause of Stiles distress.

“I’m so hot!” Stiles complained. Scott noticed that he was covered in sweat, his skin glistening from the small night light in the hall. Scott quickly threw off his clothes too, suddenly overcome with the need to be skin to skin with Stiles.

“Here,” Scott said, leaning over and reaching for a cold water bottle from a cooler he kept in his room before summer started. Stiles pressed the length of his body against Scott's, trying to see what he was doing. Scott let out a small moan when he felt Stiles soft cock press between his ass.

“What’s wrong Scotty?” Stiles asked concerned. Scott turned his head around and stared at Stiles face, lingering on his lips. Fingers followed the gaze soon after; Scott trailed his hand over Stiles buzzed head, caressing his jaw. Stiles mouth fell open, understanding clearing his eyes before they clouded over with lust.

Scott moaned again as he felt Stiles cock harden. “You want me Scotty?” Stiles whispered, leaning over more to kiss his best friend. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes!” Scott hissed, rocking his hips back. Stiles flipped Scott onto his back and slotted himself between his legs. They started grinding against each other then, keeping their dicks in contact all the time. “Want you to fuck me, want it want want it.”

Scott didn't know if it was an after effect of smoking weed or just some feelings he had unconsciously buried in his mind, but he was overcome with the want of Stiles on top of him with his dick in his ass.

“I’ll give it to you. Lift your hips for me.” Scott complied and Stiles slipped his boxers off him, his dick slapping his stomach. Stiles leaned down and licked the tip of it, curious of the taste of someone else’s pre. They both moaned at the taste and feeling. “Where’s you're lube? Do you have condoms?”

“Lube’s under your side of the mattress. No condoms. Didn't think i would need the anytime soon.” Scott said with a blush.

“We wouldn’t need them anyways if we’re both virgins.” Stiles stated, leaning over to grab the bottle. Thinking back to the porn he watched, he put a pillow under Scott's hips to lift his hip up some. Putting some lube on his fingers, he let instinct take over, sliding a finger into Scott's small hole. Scott scrunched his face up in discomfort. “Does it hurt?”

Scott shook his head. “No, just feels weird.” he said. “It's getting better now,” he said, sighing as Stiles slid the finger in deeper. After a few moment he slid another in, letting Scott get used to that one too. When he slid them in, he felt a small bump inside and Scott jolted, moaning. ‘Prostate’ his mind said, remembering researching that little nub that felt so good when he did this to himself.

“More!” Scott groaned out. “Please Stiles!” Stiles grinned. Quickly inserting the third finger, Stiles scissored his fingers, stretching Scott out as much as he could safely before pulling them out.

“Okay Scotty. Here you go,” Stiles whispered, lubing his dick and gently pressing the head into Scott's hole. Scott let out a small cry as he was stretched farther and Stiles froze. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Scott said quickly. “Just, let me get used to it, like you're fingers.” Stiles nodded, leaning down and kissing Scott. He felt as his friend -lover?- relaxed and started inching inside again. After some pausing and stretching, Stiles was finally all the way inside. 

“Scotty,” Stiles whispered brokenly. “Scotty, I’m completely inside.” Scott moaned loudly, looking down where Stiles was inside him. Stiles watched as Scott reached down and felt along the base of Stiles cock and the rim of his hole, pink and spread out on Stiles and felt his mouth dry out as Scott started pushing his finger against them. Stiles almost sobbed when his dick was surrounded by Scott's walls and the tip of a finger. “Scott,” he cried out.

“Move!” Scott demanded, thrusting his finger in all the way in. Stiles quickly pulled out and slammed his way in. They quickly set a pace, and before they knew it Scott was coming, his spunk hitting their stomachs. “Come on Stiles, come in me,” Scott whined, kissing and licking inside Stiles gaping mouth. Both boys completely overtaken by instinct and hormones.

“I’m coming baby,” he said, grunting as the head of his cock exploded. Scott could feel Stiles coming through his finger still pressed against the side of his cock.

Stiles collapsed on top of Scott before rolling over on his side so he wouldn't hurt Scott.

Scott grabbed the water battle that started this and gave it a kiss before drinking half of the liquid from it. He passed it to Stiles who chugged the rest down while Scott got a washcloth to clean them up.

Once all that was done, they turned to face each other.

“Does this mean we’re dating?” Stiles asked.

Scott nodded, leaning over and gently kissing his new boyfriend.

“Let’s stay high forever,” He whispered poetically. Stiles snickered and nodded.


End file.
